conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicla/3/2 (Lorica)
__ForceTOC__ =Wilderness block= #Cut faera into pieces, grind it #Throwing potions w/ water, effect on breaking #Igniting fires #Create Ethanol (weakening, sedative) #Easy-to-activate blinding potions (puncture paper) #Potion easy to turn on/off (porous paper press in/out) #Long-term warmth potions #Steam potion #Getting information from journals #Spell-amplifier (actually a catalyst) #Blinding potion Chapter 2.1: Flight of the Freed Bird It is late night; Qura and Tyl stop their walk through the prairie to rest for the night; they had been traveling southward nonstop since morning for 14 hours and had covered 1.8 Md, toting the Loira family's backpack and sleeping bags. Suddenly, Qura and Tyl feel a hot flash; recalling a similar situation in the past, Tyl realizes that this is blood magic summoning them to return to Judicad and Intael. Tyl tells Qura how this works: The blood magic also gave their masters information about their general direction, allowing them to use this scrying ability to hunt them down; the chase was on. Tyl knows that the rest of the Loira family works long continuous hours with their tailoring business at their booth at the village marketplace, so they had only just now begun to realize that the two girls were missing. Through rubbing logs, they start a fire, and begin eating and drinking from canteens. They also have all the family's money they were able to get (50 m. silver, a sum much reduced from paying for Qura's bride-price), so that Judicad and Intael would have no money to use in their pursuit. They feel another hot flash; Qura surmises that the two scries put together could pinpoint their location using parallax; Tyl is certain that the males would give chase even as they realized just how far away they were. Tyl warns Qura that the forest ahead is potentially dangerous, so they will need to bring some form of protection with them - magic. Tyl surmises that grinding would enhance the effects of the faera's magic she had collected, and so begins using her collection. Soon they have developed easy-to-cast spells by mixing the moieta with water inside vials which could then be thrown: throwing potions. Tyl uses this knowledge with her Create-Heat faera to make igniting potions which, from her wilderness experience, can be used to quickly light a stick into a fire that could scare away wild beasts. Satisfied, they go to sleep. The story continues evening of the next day, overcast, with the two deep in the darkening forest. Tyl uses the igniting potions to make themselves some torches, but soon after, the rain starts to fall and their torches are put out. They're not too worried until they hear the sound of wolves - and then Qura panics, as they are totally unprepared for something like this. Before they are able to venture much farther, quick footsteps approach, and Tyl quickly climbs up a nearby tree and proceeds to pull Qura up as well, just as the wolves appear out of the bushes, right below them. The wolf pack, however, is smart enough to take turns watching the tree the girls are stranded on, forcing them to cling to the trees. An hour later, they finally leave, but they are able to sense them and so a moment Tyl gets off the tree, they're back. Tyl only barely gets away in time due to her physical training, and she does get slightly bitten. Tyl quickly feels very weak and needs Qura's support; they come close to falling off as Qura tries to take care of what seems to be a suddenly drunk Tyl; Qura realizes that the wolves are symbiotic with create-ethanol faera. While the wolves are waiting below, Qura frantically tries to imitate what she had seen Tyl doing with her faera collection and creates weak create-light and create-water potions, but none of these could do anything more than make the wolves blink, and the rain continues. Finally, they are able to fall asleep. But when they awake, they find out that the wolves have slept below them as well, with one standing guard. The tree is still soaking wet and so they aren't able to use their weak create-heat potion to ignite a fire; they have no means of escape. Tyl then proceeds to scream for help, though to no avail. Thinking they are done for, Qura vows to herself that should anyone come to save them, she would dedicate her life to that person. Hours pass and nobody comes; meanwhile, Tyl has recovered and used the last of her create-light faera to make a throwing potion. This she activates from as high up as she can safely get to on the tree, using her hand to block off the strong light in regular patterns. Gradually the potion goes dim (having run out of mana) and they return to screaming for help. Chapter 2.2: Arelta's Governess A local tramp by the name of Andar Phoenica had been hunting in the region; he sees the flickering light and comes to investigate, hears the girls' screams and quickly shoots down the wolves. Finally the girls are able to get off the tree, and they thank Andar profusely. While Tyl uses a knife to cut into a wolf's mouth and extract the faera, Qura begins to show her dedication to Andar by asking to help him in any way; of course, Andar is too gentlemanly for that. As they head off to Edistel, Qura introduces herself and Tyl to Andar, while Andar introduces himself as a hunter whose home is in Edistel. On the way back Andar teaches the girls how to use a bow for self-defense, picking up arrows along the way. After a few hours, during which Andar introduces Edistel's major attraction (horse-racing), they have reached the town. Tyl notices she's being scried and reminds Qura that they've lost some of their lead on Judicad's expedition. Qura says that they need to be sure Tyl can get a job before they use up all their money. Andar says he has to attend to his own business, but when Qura tries to follow, Andar runs off (which looks shady), and easily shakes her off (since he's so good about evading people). The trio splits, with Tyl finding a job as governess for an accounting family's young boy (Arelta Narea). She is interviewed by Arelta's father Lashya Narea, who gives her several brain-teasers, including a few involving algebra and geometry. While teaching Arelta mathemagic (algebra), Tyl proceeds to read the Narea family's texts on trigonometry to increase her own knowledge. Come evening, she is paid 1.1 m. silver, pursues and catches a thief who had stolen Lashya's ledger; a grateful Lashya gives her a bonus 5.0 m. silver since without the ledger all the gold magic held within it would be useless and the family business would be destroyed. Tyl returns to the place where she and Qura had agreed to meet up. But after waiting for a while, Qura still isn't around, and after fruitlessly searching the most common places (including a marketplace where she buys glass vials, mortar and pestle, and separator-paper), Tyl realizes she's suddenly very alone in an inhospitable world, and weeps in grief, sorry for having brought Qura into this situation to begin with; she would have been better off not running away from home. Going to the edge of town, Tyl tries to find solace in her faera, and makes a few new observations about their feeding habits. Come nighttime, she decides to wait out on the streets on the hopes of finding Qura. Using the paper separators and her knowledge of moieta, Tyl creates a slow-acting warmth potion to keep her comfortable (Lorica being mostly equatorial, it's rather cool year-round). Using a tiny contraption that can raise or lower a film of separator-paper used in a vial, Qura is able to make a light potion that can be turned on or off at will, and attaches it to her bosom, allowing her to see easily at nighttime. Chapter 2.3: Fall of Innocence Meanwhile, Qura practices archery at the local range, where all her arrows go way off target. After sever hours of uninterrupted practice, Usairel, a womanizer, comes into the range and because Qura is so beautiful he immediately goes after her. When Qura tells him to back off, Usairel, who thinks he's somebody and wants to punish Qura's insolence, angrily picks up one of Qura's arrows and shoots it at the range's owner, wounding him. (Traditionally, arrows are marked to identify who made a kill, in battles and in hunts.) The owner ascertains via the arrow that Qura had shot her, and Usairel presents himself as a witness, falsely accusing her. The owner calls the two guards standing nearby (one of them being Micalel Curast) to arrest Qura, and she is thrown into the same jail cell as several nasty-looking felons, all of whom ogle over her body. Despite her protests of innocence, the guards tell her that she's stuck there for two weeks no matter what awaiting her trial (after which she knows she'll be caught by the pursuing family). Qura is terrified but is trapped, so she resorts to using her words to get the several men there to fight each other over her. Problem is, the nastiest of them all wins out; she tries to defend herself using her collection of spells but none of them have any effect. Just as she thinks she would get prison-raped, Micalel comes by and sets her free, taking her confiscated bow and quiver, though only after getting Qura's word that she would be his indentured servant. Micalel leads her to one of Edistel's slum houses; when she is brought in she is suddenly stripped and tied face-down to the ground by the nearly complete gang waiting there by orders of the gang's second, Yerin Melia. Micalel gets into an argument with him, saying that their unnamed leader would certainly disapprove but Yerin saying he's the second-in-charge. Qura is kept in this compromised position to wait for the gang's leader to ravage her first; during this time she curses her own weakness, horrible fate, and her own innocence for not knowing that this was coming. When another member, Tegis Oporta, realizes that the bow and arrows are marked with Andar's insignia, they interrogate her for information for what had happened. When Qura tells the truth, and Micalel says she shot the range's owner, the gang doesn't believe her and Yerin has her whipped into tears; Qura starts fabricating a lot of alternate stories, anything to get them to stop, but that doesn't work either. Ultimately, Tegis tells the others to leave her alone. Evening finally arrives and to her surprise, the ringleader turns out to be none other than Andar, who isn't interested in sex at all and quickly orders Micalel to set Qura free and lambasts Yerin for letting his id get the best of him; they all apologize profusely, but a demure Qura, instead of seeking revenge on Yerin, in turn thanks Micalel for at least saving her from the prison. Andar asks why she had been arrested to begin with; Micalel says that Qura was guilty of having used a bow and arrow to shoot the range owner, but Andar laughs it off, saying Qura's aim with the arrow is so bad she couldn't possibly have shot him except at point blank. Andar explains to the others how he had met Qura and Tyl during his hunting expedition earlier, causing the others to gasp in disbelief and look at Qura with sorrow. Andar apologizes to the girls, saying he would never have let them out of his sight had he known something like this would have happened. When Andar then hears that Yerin led the torture-interrogation, he is outraged, and declares that he's replacing Yerin with Micalel as his new second-in-charge. Pissed off and believing he's being treated unfairly, and also wanting to rape Qura, Yerin suddenly takes a knife and puts Qura in a choke-hold, warning the others not to use their bows while trying to get into the next room. Tegis tries to logically reason him out of going through with this, saying if he continues he would be locked up in prison; Andar tells Yerin that their gang, White Wolf, had only lasted so long because they had always been for the most part law-abiding people; he would not allow Yerin's actions to tarnish the gang. Sensing Yerin's will is weakening, Andar minds him that they will forgive this action since it's unpremeditated and that he still had much of a future to look forward to and it would be sad if he ruined it this way. Andar, having always been a man of his word, convinces Yerin to hand over the knife and let Qura go, once again nearly saving her life. Andar then solemnly tells Yerin that the gang can't have someone as mentally unstable as him, and that he'll have to find new friends. Stricken, Yerin flees the house, and as Qura clings tightly to Andar, the gang gets out their food; Andar finally tells Qura the truth as to what his profession is: a vagabond who makes a living on occasional jobs. As they eat, each member tells the others what he had been doing, and what new jobs they've received, with Andar telling them his adventure towards the end. Finally, Qura mentions once again why she's here; she is even more determined than ever to overcome her weaknesses and become a powerful spellcaster who won't be forced to suffer so much for so long at the whims of a nobody. Qura also remembers that she has to go find Tyl (by now it's night-time). Chapter 2.4: Saphrona's Jewel Asleep in White Wolf's hideout, Qura's dream continues: The newly married Princess Qura awakes to find herself in a regal bed, and is totally stunned by what had just transpired (in her previous dream), wondering what it's all about. Just then, maidservants come in bearing a variety of gifts by the royal family including countless pieces of jewelry. She is excited with all these gifts and plays around with decorating herself with them, then wanders around the Citadel's various buildings and gardens with the entourage of handmaidens bringing her up to date about the royal family and royal high magic. In this era a worldspell known as Loricae had taken hold, overpowering all other magic to the point of making them nearly meaningless. This magic is completely controlled by the royalty, which is why the empire called Saphrona spans the entire world of Lorica. Intrigued, Qura wants to learn this magic, but as the handmaidens tell her, it's still mostly a male-only field. The next moment, Da summons them and assigns Altair and Qura to Probe the channeling Arcane Academy in Syrragil and especially its Archmage, Nuba Myrmidum. This offers them a chance to get to know each other without interference from the rest of the Citadel's court officials. They teleport to Syrragil, but Altair doesn't want Qura to get involved; Qura protests to Altair, saying she wants to learn magic, but Altair laughs her off; in anger, Qura runs away from Altair but he easily teleports her back to him. Qura makes life dismal for him by wailing and screaming until he lets her do as she wants. Before she leaves, Altair tells Qura how to be safe (which is another term for a self-teleport spell), though Qura doesn't realize what it does. Chapter 2.5: Escaping Intael's Grasp It's morning; Qura and Tyl had gone shopping, buying themselves some new clothes. Tyl suddenly experiences another hot flash; Judicad's team is calling out for them. Qura and Tyl know that their families could catch up to them as early as noon. Since they're still too helpless to venture out into the forests once again, the two girls and Andar devise an untold plot to sidetrack the expedition. Tyl starts off by explaining all the things that their blood-magic masters can do to them, which also includes making them faint on the spot, and how they do it (using hand signs). Qura predicts that Judicad, Intael and Teal will come along, that the women wouldn't, and that they might also have loaned some money to gain the services of a guard or two. Andar also solemnly says that they'll have to be willing to harm their relatives if they hope to succeed. Shift in point of view to Intael. Soon, the pursuit expedition, including Judicad, Intael, Teal, and two members of the Aeutaril guard (undercover), have arrived at the town's outskirts, all very pissed off at the girls having run off. Intael makes a ritualistic sign with his hands, and suddenly he feels a hot flash telling him in which direction Qura is; Judicad does likewise for Tyl; a short distance off, Teal does the same for Qura. Utilizing a guards' map of the town, the team triangulates their whereabouts and rushes over. They are in the middle of a crowded, busy marketplace; the moment Intael catches sight of Qura, she gives a signal, and suddenly several mostly-robed strangers burst through the market stalls, knocking down everything; the girls start running about and screaming about armed newcomers, while pottery is broken and arrows whiz. Intael's expedition seeks cover while two people shriek out in pain. Intael and Teal make another sign, the blood magic causing Qura and Tyl to immediately drop unconscious. Seeing four people fall, everyone scrambles out of the way while the guards are rushing in. Knowing something's up, Intael and the guards back out of the street and retreat into a tavern; meanwhile, Edistel's town guard rushes over and brings order to the place. Andar and Tegis say that their two girlfriends had fainted and proceed to bring them out of the marketplace as well; Edistel's captain of the guard lets them go after Micalel attests that he's seen these two pairs together for a while now. The town guard recovers the two impaled arrows, one with the Auria family insignia and one with the Loira family insignia, and matches these with the arrows in Teal's and Judicad's quivers, respectively. The guard has these two people thrown in prison with charges of attempted murder, and Micalel leads a team to chase after "any others". Hearing this, Intael flees, performs the scrying sign again and chases after Qura all the way to White Wolf's hideout, and has the guards go in first; one is knocked out immediately upon entering, and then the door is locked on them. A moment later Intael detects Qura racing past from behind him, turns and flinches as she shoots an arrow onto the door right next to him before rushing down the street, to join up with four armed White Wolf members striking a pose. Intael tries to make the fainting blood magic sign, but one of the gangsters cracks his knuckles and says "I wouldn't do that if I were you". Qura throws two silver wafers (the 8.0 m. silver Qura had got from the Lord of Aeutaril) to the remaining Aeutaril guard as a bribe, then orders him to return to Aeutaril and declare his mission complete (The expedition only paid him 4.0 m. silver to take up this mission.) The guard happily obliges, and runs off. Terrified, Intael takes the arrow and the note rolled around it and pitifully excuses himself. As he runs away, he is dismayed by how well his expedition had been dispatched, and equally shocked by how much money Qura must have, to have hired so many tramps for this showdown. He then looks at the note, which reads that if he wants to have his father (Judicad) released, he would have to go to Edistel prison and sign a gold magic contract "unwinding" Qura's marriage to him. After recruiting several tramps to help him out with the last of his money, Intael heads over to the prison and is there led to the visitors' room, which he and Judicad enter. Suddenly the guards return, claiming he was an accomplice to Teal and Judicad and throws him in prison as well. Intael protests that he's innocent, as well as their true reason in coming to Edistel, but the guards don't care what he says and tell them that no matter what, they'll be stuck in prison until their trial, scheduled two weeks away. The trio argue amongst each other for being such a fool for falling into this trap, while Intael lambasts the others for having talked so much they gave away the fact that there was a third member with them. Meanwhile, White Wolf reconvenes, with Micalel reporting all three family members successfully locked away behind bars, that the guard is not suspecting White Wolf of anything (because they're renowned for doing honest business), and Tegis reporting that the first guard has been taken care of and the second had been seen fleeing northward back to Aeutaril. However, Andar reminds them that come the trial, the arrows will most certainly be determined not of the same batch as Judicad's or Teal's and thus the trio would be freed, and then suspicion could fall on White Wolf. They would have to leave soon to get an adequate head start once the race is renewed, though not leave immediately or else risk arousing suspicion. Chapter 2.6: Chinra Yrael's Task That evening, as Tyl finishes governance for Arelta and meets Qura, they come across a funeral procession for Atreria Yrael. When they arrive at White Wolf's hideout, Andar tells them that he's secured a new contract (done using gold magic): They are to stay near a store tonight and catch night thieves who have broken into the store the previous few nights. In preparation, the gang takes an evening nap, then shows up late at night, right around when the store is about to be closed. The store-owner and the man who gave them the contract, Chinra Yrael, winks to them as he leaves. In order to avoid notice, they act as if they're homeless and sleeping out on the streets. Meanwhile, Andar whispers advice to the girls about how thieves operate: they pick locks disguised as fumbling their keys, have people act as a lookout, don't take anything that can't be hidden, and try to avoid suspicion. Soon two people come and do exactly as Andar had described it, and they get into the store. Andar reminds them not to steal anything; the White Wolf gang draws weapons and charges in to find their leader (Casilya Yrael) reaching for a journal, but Casilya tells them to stop, saying that Chinra had stolen a book which had belonged to her. Qura tests them, asking Casilya the contents of the journal while taking down the journal to compare; Casilya knows everything about the journal and so Andar allows her to keep the journal, since they've proven it belongs to them. After Casilya leaves, however, Andar begins to have doubts about whether this will violate the gold magic contract they had made, and so they tag along to Casilya's house. They eavesdrop on their conversations, learning that the journal holds information on casting spells and, it seems, amplifying them (which is what Casilya was after; evidently the journal wasn't written by her). Tyl tries to convince White Wolf to steal that journal back from them, since obviously it's going to help with her spellcasting. Andar, being the ethical person, tries to restrain them, but Tyl's charisma dominates and she and several others charge into the house. Casilya and her friend turn on them and attack with air channeling, sending them reeling backward; although Tyl is better at withstanding their attacks than the average lady, she and Micalel are still defeated. White Wolf evacuates; however, in all the commotion, Yerin, who had been following White Wolf in secret, slips in via the back door and steals the book. The team returns to Chinra's store empty-handed; as another pair replaces them, they return to their hideout, where they run into Yerin, who hands Andar the stolen journal and asks that he be allowed back into the gang, having proven his worth. Andar chastises him for stealing (Andar after all hadn't agreed to Tyl's rash actions) and says that now Yerin most certainly can't join their gang, although Tyl holds onto the journal. Yerin stalks away angrily, causing Tegis to wonder if he might attempt to do something bad. Meanwhile, the gang now has some explaining to do to Chinra. By then Tyl had already collected plenty more faera and ground them into create-heat and create-water charges; she tells an interested Andar what she is doing. The next day, Tyl finds the entry in the journal about amplifying magic and the characteristics of the faera she needed to collect for that purpose. She then leaves to search for that faera in the forest. Unbeknownst to her, Chinra had, upon discovering the journal missing, reported to the Edistel town guard, which set up a sting operation. On her way back, Tyl, carrying the journal in her backpack, gets searched; she is arrested and the journal is confiscated and returned to Chinra. Micalel manages to get Tyl out of prison, but the journal is returned to Chinra; this act is reported by another guard spy loyal to Chinra. Tyl uses her forceful charisma to convince the others to steal the journal back from Chinra; Andar and Micalel decide to stay out of it. The team waits until late night, then Tegis picks the lock and they enter - except the guards are waiting within and immediately pursue them. They run into more guards waiting not far away and are hauled off to jail. In the early hours of the morning Micalel tries to free the gang but is caught; Chinra had secretly warned the captain of the guard of this contingency. Chapter 2.7: Atreria's Journal Realizing that Micalel has been caught, Andar waits out the night and returns to the store the next day to find that the journal was stolen again, this time in their absence; and that White Wolf has been blamed for this theft. Andar flashes back to when he had first started White Wolf gang, after he had been disowned by his parents for theft; how he had brought it through many various difficulties for over five years through being law-abiding citizens and how he would always help his gang-mates; how he had given White Wolf a reputation for being a good gang, to the point of punishing Yerin for id-like behaviors; he was obliged to help his gang now more than ever. Andar realizes that the only way to exonerate White Wolf is to steal the journal back and return it to Chinra, and so decides to investigate more at Casilya's place; he first goes to the hideout and, using Tyl's create-water and create-heat potions, devises create-steam potions, and makes create-fire potions by adding wood bits with create-heat potions. He is able to sneak into Casilya's house unnoticed by setting part of it on fire, distracting Casilya and her friends. Andar locates the journal and makes good his escape by using his create-steam and create-fire potions as smokescreen and distracter. Andar returns the journal to Chinra, telling him what really happened. Satisfied, Chinra has the Edistel guard free White Wolf and exonerates them. Shortly thereafter, Casilya meets up with Andar, having concluded that he had stolen it, and tells him the whole story: the journal holds secrets of magic that their mutual father Atreria had learned and which he had taught part of to Casilya; for this reason Casilya highly values the journal (Atreria's legacy), but Chinra sees magic as taboo and so wants to sell the journal for a quick profit. Knowing that Chinra's store has been robbed twice lately, Casilya thought that she would rob it too, though just the journal, so as to make it appear that the robbers had taken it. It turns out that Yerin was the last to steal the journal, all to frame White Wolf in spite for their kicking him from the gang. Having himself stolen the journal from Casilya, Yerin had decided to return it to her as a gesture of goodwill, after which Andar had re-stolen it. The journal really belongs to her according to Atreria's will; hence the gold magic contract signed with Chinra doesn't apply to the journal. Casilya gets White Wolf to pity her and agree to return the journal, but Tyl is allowed to keep several pages of it. After Casilya leaves, Tyl manages to extract spell-amplifier moieta, increasing the power (resolution speed) of her spells by up to 100x but also causing the spell's mana to be used up in a blink. She demonstrates this with just a tiny bit of create-light moieta, and everyone is temporarily blinded. Andar concludes that starting the next day, White Wolf will be heading over to Syrragil; Tyl has now developed some meaningfully potent magic for self-defense, they had already spent a few days here since ensnaring Intael; Chinra and Yerin are now clearly very pissed off; and Micalel's role as a White Wolf insider in the town guard has been compromised. Tyl and Qura agree to go with them, Tyl because she realizes that it's dangerous to travel the world by themselves and Qura because she had vowed to never abandon Andar. Chapter 2.8: Tournament at Edistel The next day, as the gang is packing up in preparation to move out, Tegis discovers that there's a fighting tournament scheduled for that noon. The winner would get 10.0 m. silver and with lesser prizes to runner-ups, and Andar decides in favor of staying another day in an attempt to win that money. Andar, Yuna, Qura, Micalel, Tareau and Janya decide to participate in it and spend the morning practicing; Qura decides to do this because she too needs experience fighting. Andar teaches Qura the basics of self-defense. While they're at it, a stranger (Ceratel) comes by and gives them some "combat potions" which he claims is water magic that will boost their performance. A short debate about the ethics of cheating results, with Andar saying that he's gotten so far by being righteous rather than by cheating and so that this wouldn't go well for them. At first Qura thought it best to use it, but even with Tyl saying that the reward is more important and making a speech to support that point of view, the moment Andar voices his opinion, Qura decides to switch to meekly submit to his point of view, causing everyone else to wonder what's going on. Tareau treats the gang to a pre-tournament lunch. Only after they've finished does the bartender tell them that Tareau had placed the potion in their drinks, making the team very mad at having been tricked; at this point Yuna and Janya decide to withdraw for ethical reasons, but the others say that since they've already spent the time preparing, they might as well go through with it. The match then begins, with Qura fighting better than she had expected but still being defeated in the first round, after which she leaves to go buy last-minute supplies from the marketplace. Tareau and Micalel don't last much longer, but Andar manages to enter the quarter finals. It turns out the majority of opponents are fourth swords and no swords (novices). Andar manages to get so far in part because he trusts in persistence and believes that the potion would work; also, he wants to show all the other people taunting him in the tournament that he's just as good as they are, if not better. However, by the last round he gets to he is seriously battered. When it's all over, the Edistel guard suddenly rushed in to arrest the people who made it to the quarter finals. Realizing this, Andar takes off, with guards in pursuit; he comes across Qura in the marketplace and, realizing what was happening, she pulls him inside one of the clothing rooms, bribes the owner and has Andar cross-dress despite his protests at this abomination. The guards are left clueless; as they pass, Qura and Andar go back to White Wolf's hideout. Andar surmises that this must be a sting operation by the town's lord to round up all the tramps and rogues living in the town. The others are all already there; Andar tells them that this is the last straw; they are no longer welcome in Edistel. The chapter ends as they head off into the distance. Category:Events